


15 – Ache

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Being sick and having a hunk of metal imbedded in the chest does not mix well.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony





	15 – Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is part fifteen of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**15 – Ache**

Despite having a dramatic personality streak a mile wide, Tony Stark rarely ever feels sorry for himself. Especially when it's only a simple cold and nothing more. Well, technically.... But still.

Cue the jokes about “man-flu”.

Right now, he would like to be able to replace his entire upper body, and quickly.

But the truth is, most people don't live with a giant metal device in their chest, where it takes up precious space where lungs should be able to expand with, you know, breathing and stuff.

So maybe he's allowed to feel miserable and sorry for himself.

Tony burrows deeper into the blankets, something to hold onto when he coughs up a lung.

His ARC reactor may ache in the cold weather in general, but right now it straight up _hurts_.

Coughing, sneezing and cursing up a storm roughly at the same time _hurts_.

Faintly, he notices the bedroom door open, although he's got his back turned to it.

Soft steps come closer to his nest of slimy misery. A hand runs through his sweaty, tangled hair and lightly massages his scalp. He hums happily, and coughs again, wiping his nose on a piece of toilet paper because fuck tissues when he can just get an entire roll. Much easier to handle when his brain is stuffed and foggy.

“Hey Babe. I picked up some stuff for you from medical.” Clint says from his spot on the edge of the bed, continuing the soft touch.

“You went down there on your own, free will? You really do love me.” Tony replies through his stuffy nose, managing a smile.

“Sure do. Wanna try and sit up while you take them? I'll keep you company when you're done.”

“You'll get sick, too.”

He shrugs. “I'll take my chances.” And with that, he climbs into the bed, crawls up behind Tony and wraps his arms around him.

When the next coughing fit hits, he rubs small circles on his back and quietly asks,

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure. It's just a cold.”

“Not what I mean.” Oh. Tony doesn't say anything, but he's not nearly as surprised as he thought he would be. But then again, being observant is his boyfriends job.

“I know your ARC reactor bothers you when it's cold out. Being sick sure doesn't help.” he continues, and keeps up with the light touches.

“It'll pass. It always does.” Tony replies, finally, and shuffles closer to Clint's warm body.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asks, and the other man just gets a hold of the hands that hold him around his upper body, gentle enough so he doesn't feel like he can't breathe.

“Stay with me for a while?” he asks, and gets a kiss to his neck.

“I can do that, Honey. I can do that.”


End file.
